Monsters Old
There's many enemies and monsters in the game each one has it's strengths and weaknesses this page will show them to you. Zombies Brain eating zombies are most common monsters there's a lot of them everywhere they are easy to kill 2 bullets from a shot gun and will eat your brains when they kill you turning you into a brain eating zombie they travel in packs. Flesh eating zombies have their brains inside them still and aren't rotting as much they're stronger faster and meaner when they kill you they'll eat your flesh down to the bone and you'll get up as a skeleton. Bone Zombies are zombies who are just muscle on bone and are 10x worse then flesh eaters kill on sight. Ghosts A Ghost is transparent and can phase through walls they are fast and do a number of damage any weapon will pass through them the only way to beat them is to use the cross to materialize them then a simple melee weapon will kill them. Banshees are a ghost of a woman they act like normal ghosts with a higher life and when you get close they will scream and other ghosts will spawn. Skeletons The skeletons are aren't hard to beat with the sword or the hand hug's silver bullets they sometimes drop a gold bar and are pretty fast. Vampires Vampires are invincible until weakened by a cross but kill them quickly or they'll regenerate sword and cross are fastest way to kill them when they suck out all your blood you turn into a vampire. Goo Munsters Goo munsters are large and spawn out goo munster minis the goo munster cannot move and is easily killed via melee the minis will chase you and slowly burn off your flesh with their acid turning you into a skeleton. Werewolfs and other were animals The werewolf is mostly seen at night levels and is highly dangerous and takes little damage from any weapon but silver bullets (fired by hand gun). Gi-insects Giant insects roam the world now due to radio activity. Gi-ants are large gray ants who lurk in the depths of the earth they make many tunnels you can use to travel around they will keep spawning from their ant holes until they hit 100 but as soon as you kill one another is spawned the sword will kill them in one hit they will also wander around randomly. Gi-spiders may be tiny but they are guarded by web which will slow you down the machete will chop right through them tho the sword will kill them in one hit they will also poison you when you are bitten so watch out they also will sometimes eat or spawn web to slow you down with cut through it with the machete. Gi-centipedes will run around and not chase you they are hard to kill and unaffected by bullets the best way to survive the underground levels with these is to run. Gi-scorpions are kind of small like the spider they have poison but have a much worse bite they are short sighted and fast found in hot places. Gi-worms stay underground until they attack and aren't on the maps radar they aren't too hard to kill with a sword but they'll pop up and surprise you. Fire Gi-ants are faster and meaning and swarm more then normal gi-ants and are found in hell near the end of the game they are also immune to fire. Demons Fire demons are nasty they will take little damage from bullets and melee weapons plus you will get burned if you get too close and die FAST best way to kill them is to hold out your cross and repel them. Sand demons are slow moving and easy to kill however they shoot a sand attack that will slightly blind you for a short time and if you try to use any melee weapons they will create a quicksand pit to trap you in so use ranged weapons or cross to beat them. Lava demons will hide under the lave until you get close enough for them to shoot you with a fire ball you cannot hurt them when they are under the lava. Water demons are easy enough to kill with a cross or shoot them they fire a water jet at you and will sometimes drop a fresh water bubble. Akuma are a demon they are nasty and shoot large bullets that will do a lot of damage as well as infect you with a virus that will kill you slowly. Golems Water golems are found near or under water and will shoot a jet of powerful water at you shooting them doesn't do much and melee weapons you'll need to be close and they'll attack you when you're close so it's best to just run and avoid their attacks. Rock golems are found underground and will fire rocks at you easy enough to doge they don't attack you if you get close so melee weapons will work. The stone angel is a type of golem which is made into a stone statue it only can move when you're looking away they are immune to any attacks but the diamond katana so just run try and keep facing them. Nightmare Nightmares are purple horses that cause illusions they will make walls that aren't really there or walls that cannot be seen even fake zombies that just stare at you they normally keep you trapped in an area until you kill all in that area then the illusions will vanish. Kelpie The kelpie will disguise it'self as a human until you get close then it will take it's true form and attack it needs to be near water however and is a fairly easy kill. Mummy Mummies are pretty much zombies wrapped up in gauze.... Oh yeah and their cursed and will get back up shortly after being shot down. Death Reapers are slow moving and hard to kill and their death scythe will kill you in one hit sometimes when they die they will drop it and you can use it they exist to bring dead human souls to heaven or hell but some have gone insane and evil and now just kill for the fun of it so watch out. Fallen Angels An angel who has decided to work for the devil and has fallen from heaven they have a large life and mean attack as well as will fire and explosion at you best to avoid them. Giant Eyes The eyes of the dark abyss are always watching... Category:Game Info